


Shorts

by Rose_Aspiring



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aspiring/pseuds/Rose_Aspiring
Summary: This is where I'll be posting one-shots/short fics centered around James Spader and his characters. Some will be rated T, others M/E. I will update tags as I go along.Currently taking recommendations for fics related to James or any of his characters. Feel free to give me guidelines and stipulations.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Steff McKee/Andie Walsh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Red gets jealous.

“Just calm down, Lizzie. All we’re doing is meeting with him. Hell, I don’t expect you’ll have to say anything at all. It’s just that Mr. Collins is much more likely to talk with a woman present.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes,”This is ridiculous, Red. I’m traveling halfway across the world just to stand there?”

“Precisely,” he replied with an amused smile.

She crossed her arms, shooting him a nasty glare.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Lizzie. London is a beautiful city. You’ll love it.”

Two days later, Elizabeth was sitting next to Red at an upscale restaurant in London, waiting for their target to arrive. She was adorned in an elegant red dress and black heels, and diamond earrings worth more than her annual paycheck. Red was wearing a tux from some well-known tailor, perfectly fitted just like his suits.

“Why is it taking so long?” Liz asked impatiently. “Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

“Punctuality has never been his strong suit, but he _will_ show up.”

Right on queue, a handsome, well-dressed man came strolling into the restaurant. Liz’s eyes widened as she watched him approach their table confidently, shooting her a pearly white smile. He couldn’t have been much older than her.

“Raymond! How lovely to see you again. And who is this lovely lady you have with you?” Jesus. Even his voice was sexy; low and smooth.

“This is my inside woman, Charlotte.”

Elizabeth smiled and extended her hand. “Miles Collins. It’s a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a stunning woman.” He took her hand in his and drew it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

From the corner of her eye, Liz could see Red’s cheek twitch. Usually that meant he was agitated, though she didn’t know what reason he would have to feel that way. Nothing had even happened yet.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Miles. Raymond has told me you’re the best of the best.”

“At a great many things, I can assure you,” the man replied with a wink.

Liz had the awareness to blush, though the comment definitely put her off. Why was it that the attractive ones always had to be such dirtbags?

Red cleared his throat and butted in,”I think that’s enough with the introductions. Time to get down to business.”

“Oh come now, Raymond. I’d like to get to know the woman across from me a little better. It’s not every day you bring along a guest. How long will the two of you be staying in London? I’d love to take Charlotte here out to dinner.”

Elizabeth could tell Miles wasn’t going to leave her alone. Not until he was satisfied. Before she had a chance to respond Raymond interjected,”I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Charlotte and I are leaving straight away. I’ve got other business to attend to elsewhere.”

Elizabeth gave him an inquiring look. He had told her they’d be able to stay in the city for a few days. Now here he was saying they had to rush off.

“Well, surely Charlotte can stay. I’ve got means of transportation just like you. I can ensure she’s brought home safely. What do you say, my dear?” He switched his gaze towards Elizabeth, waiting for her answer.

“I don’t see why that can’t be arranged. I’d love to have dinner with you, Miles. But we can arrange that after the meeting.”

“Of course, of course,” the man replied.

Raymond glared at her, his jaw tense and hands balled into angry fists.

Elizabeth smiled at him, although her eyes were questioning. What was his problem?

Red managed to calm himself and turned his attention towards Miles. “I’d like to proposition you. I know you run a little shipping business in the Caribbean. I’d like to acquire it and in return, I’ll give you free arms shipments for the next year and 30 million dollars.”

Miles scoffed,”Oh come on Red. I make a least a hundred million off of those routes per year. Your offer isn’t nearly up to par.”

“Miles, I think you’ll find that-“

Elizabeth cut him off, resting her hand over Collins’. “Come on, Miles. You know it’s going to be harder to get weapons illegally now that both the United States’ and United Kingdom’s governments will be watching more carefully.” She traced her pointer finger along the back of his hand. “I suggest you take Red’s offer. It’s the best you’re going to get if you want to keep your men armed. We can talk about it more tomorrow over dinner if you’d like.”

Fortunately, Miles Collins was every bit the simple-minded man Elizabeth thought he was.

“No, no. Tomorrow I want our dinner to be entirely for pleasure, not business. You’re right, I’ll take the deal. I have complete confidence in Red’s capabilities. Thank you for the sound advice.” He smiled at her, though it was more of a leer.

Elizabeth looked over at Red with a self-satisfied smirk, but he didn’t look too pleased at all. The corners of his lips were turned down, his eyes hard.

The expression didn’t last long, as his usual exuberance quickly returned when he stuck out his hand. “You have yourself a deal, Mr. Collins. Now, Charlotte and I must be going for the night. I need to discuss some further business deals with her.”

The three stood from the table, the two men shaking hands again. Miles turned towards Elizabeth.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Charlotte. I can’t wait for our dinner.” He took a step towards her, his hands coming around her waist as he bent to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek. His hands wandered as he did, fingers splaying over her lower back, just brushing the top of her bottom.

“Until tomorrow,” he said as he pulled back, winking none-too-subtly at her.

Silence followed as Raymond left some cash on the table and walked Elizabeth out to the car. As soon as they were inside, she turned to him and said,”Well, that went well. Don’t you think?”

“You’re not going out to dinner with him,” came Raymond’s reply, his tone commanding.

Liz frowned, her posture stiffening. “You’re not the boss of me, Red. I can do what I want. Besides, dinner isn’t going to hurt anyone. If anything, it’ll make him more compliant for any future deals you might want to make.”

“Jesus, Elizabeth! How can you be so damn naive?” Red exclaimed in frustration. “He doesn’t _just_ want dinner. That’s only a front to get you into his bed!”

“So what if it is?” She bit back angrily. “I can take care of myself!”

A noise akin to a growl sounded from Red, his knuckles white from how harshly he was gripping the wheel. “You’re. Not. Going. And that’s final.”

“Why do you care so much? You know he’s not going to hurt me.”

Raymond didn’t answer, just shifted the car into gear and sped off towards their hotel. She huffed and turned to look out of the passenger side window, utterly confused by his seemingly unjustified anger.

When they got to the hotel, Red got out of the car and didn’t bother acknowledging Elizabeth. He strode quickly towards the building, heading up to their room without so much as a backwards glance.

Liz followed and managed to slip inside before the door closed. “Red,” she called towards his retreating form, but he refused to stop.

“Raymond!” She called. This time he stopped. “What’s wrong with you?”

He turned slowly, his eyes burning with frustration. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me is that Miles Collins,” he spat the name,”wants nothing more than to fuck you and leave you. He doesn’t care about you, doesn’t give a damn about your safety. Christ, he practically started feeling you up at the restaurant. What’s wrong with me, Elizabeth, is that you seem to have no regard for your safety or how your actions affect others around you.”

Then it dawned on her. Red was jealous. Raymond Reddington, Concierge of Crime and man who had seemed unattainable for the past three years, was jealous of a man that she had no intention of sleeping with.

“Are you jealous of him, Red? Is that why you’re lashing out?” She took a tentative step forward, testing his reaction.

Red sucked in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring as he attempted to control his emotions. “What do you want me to say, Lizzie?”

“The truth,” came her reply as she advanced on him a bit more.

“I suggest you stop where you are. My control only goes so far, and tonight has been very difficult for me.” He tried to keep his demeanor neutral, but his voice was shaking slightly and his fists were balled at his sides.

Elizabeth ignored his warning and moved until she was practically standing nose to nose with him. “I want the truth, Raymond.”

His expression almost looked pained before determination and hunger took over. Before she could process what was happening, Red had his hands on her hips and his lips melded against hers.

It wasn’t a gentle kiss. No, his lips moved against hers furiously, his tongue eagerly plundering her mouth. He needed to show her what she did to him. Prove his desire, desperation, and jealousy. Every bit of the overprotective, possessive man he was shone through in the kiss.

When he abruptly pulled back, Liz’s cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from his aggression.

“Lizzie, I’m-“

She didn’t give him time to finish whatever it was he was going to say. Her hands clutched the back of his neck, tugging him down to her. This time their kiss was less aggressive, yet every bit as passionate. Their lips and tongues danced together, gasps and moans sounding from both of them.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth pulled back to catch her breath and smoothed her hands down his chest.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, okay Raymond?”


	2. Steff and Andie Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steff finally convinces Andie to go on a date with him, but can he convince her he's not what everyone thinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first part to the Steff/Andie story I'm writing. It won't be long. Maybe two or three more parts. Eventually the rating for this will go up to M/E. Hope you all enjoy!

Steff was leaning against Andie’s car once again, just a few days after she’d gone to his party with Blane.

“Can you please move?” She asked in irritation as she approached him.

“Hey, relax Andie. I just wanted to ask what exactly is going on between you and Blane.” He said as he pulled out a cigarette.

“What makes you think that’s any of your business? You pretended like you’d never even seen me before when we were at your party the other night, so I hardly think I owe you any explanations,” she bit back.

“Look, I was drunk, alright? I’m sorry I was such an asshole.”

She let out a humorless laugh. “You’re an asshole all the time, Steff. It wasn’t exactly a shocker that you’d treat me like dirt because I wouldn’t sleep with you.”

He frowned,”I don’t recall ever asking you for sex. I think I asked you out on a date, and you decided to make assumptions.”

“I’m not stupid, Steff. I know you don’t care about anything other than getting girls into your bed. Besides, after your party, there’s no way I’d ever subject myself to being with you.”

He tilted his head, looking at her quizzically and she explained,”I heard the way you talked to Benny. It was disgusting. I could…I could _never_ be with someone so verbally abusive.”

Steff frowned, looking a bit hurt,”I’m not verbally abusive. You just don’t understand Benny. She likes it. She…” he cut himself off and sneered,”I don’t know why I’m explaining myself to you. Look, Blane’s my best friend. All I’m wondering is whether or not something serious is going on between the two of you.”

Andie crossed her arms and said,”If it will get you to leave me alone, no, nothing serious is going on between the two of us. I realized after last night that I couldn’t be with someone who hangs out with such awful people.”

Steff took a drag of his cigarette. “So you aren’t with anyone at the moment. Then how about we go out tonight? I was being serious when I said I wanted the two of us to get together sometime.”

Andie threw her hands up in the air. “Unbelievable!” She exclaimed in exasperation. “Steff, when are you going to realize that I want nothing to do with you? I mean, you acted like you didn’t even know me at your party and now here you are trying to convince me that you’ve been interested in me the entire time we’ve been in high school. I just don’t understand why you can’t leave me alone. Besides, you’re with Benny.”

“I’m not _with_ Benny. We have a mutual agreement. There’s no…emotional involvement between the two of us.”

Andie rolled her eyes,”You really are disgusting, Steff. I’m not interested in assholes who’ll use me and toss me aside as soon as they’ve had their fill. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get to work.”

Steff decided not to push her any further and reluctantly stepped away from her car. Yeah, he was a stuck up prick, but only because that’s what he needed everyone to think. If they knew the real him, they’d tear him apart. If only he could convince Andie that he wasn’t who everyone thought he was.

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Steff pulled up to Trax and sauntered inside, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He spotted Andie behind the register and approached her with one of his best smiles.

“I brought these for you,” he said, holding out the bouquet. “I wanted to apologize for how I treated you at the party. Well, really for how I’ve treated you the past couple of years.”

Andie glanced up and seemed unimpressed. “Nice try, Steff. But a couple of flowers aren’t going to get you anywhere.”

“Look, can I please just take you out for dinner? No expectations, I promise. I just want to show you I’m not the guy everyone thinks I am.”

“So what, you’ve just been putting on an elaborate ruse your whole life? Why would you want people to think that you’re an asshole? That doesn’t make any sense. You know, I may not be that experienced, but I’m not naive. I’d appreciate it if you’d respect that.”

He made a frustrated noise and scuffed the sole of his shoe along the floor. “What can I do, what can I say, for you to just give me a chance?”

She didn’t reply and he just shook his head, looking defeated. “Fine. I get it. Keep the flowers.” He set them next to the register and started walking towards the door, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders slumped.

Andie was a bit taken aback. He truly seemed put out.

“Steff,” she called. “Wait. I get off work at 8. Just dinner.”

He looked back at her, a genuine smile gracing his features. “Thank you,” he said in response.

Why did she just do that?

XXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Steff came back, a noticeable spring in his step. “Ready for our dinner?” He asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yep, just give me a few minutes to lock up.”

Steff made a noise of agreement and idly tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited. Finally, Andie came from the back and grabbed her purse. “Alright, I’m ready.”

He smiled and held the door for her, then waited as she locked it. “So, I was thinking that we could go to Nick’s Pizza. I figured you’d prefer a casual place. Besides, everyone knows it’s the best pizza joint in town.”

She was surprised by his choice. She thought he might take her someplace fancy, where she didn’t stick in and he could once again make her feel embarrassed about her financial situation and upbringing.

Her surprised look didn’t go unnoticed by Steff, and it didn’t take him long to figure out what she must have been thinking. “I told you I wasn’t an asshole, Andie. At least, not to you. Not anymore.”

She’d see about that. While he may be acting politely now, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep it up the rest of the night. Once he saw how truly different she was from him and his world, he would hopefully leave her alone for good.

“Nick’s Pizza sounds perfect, Steff. I haven’t been there in a while.”

He seemed happy enough with her answer and waited until she was all buckled in before driving off.

They made some small talk on the way and soon arrived at their destination.

Steff really was intent on keeping up his act because he hopped out of the car and rushed around to her side to open the door for her.

Andie gave him a polite smile and followed him inside, where they found a corner booth that gave them a bit of privacy from the other diners.

The waiter came over after a few minutes and they both ordered their pizzas.

“So listen, Andie, I truly want to get it through to you tonight that I’m sorry. I know you must think I’m a prick. Maybe you still will after tonight. But who you see at school, that’s not really me.”

“Oh yeah? Then what is?” She asked.

He shrugged,”Not him. You’re just going to have to give me a chance to show you.”

“Why do you even want to? Why are you so intent on changing my opinion of you?”

He sighed, his jaw clenching slightly. “Because I was telling you the truth when I said I’ve always liked you. We’re graduating this year and it hit me that I haven’t formed a single real relationship with anyone. Not romantically or socially. _And_ you’re the only girl in school who’s rejected me. It was refreshing.” He smiled a bit, eyebrows raised as he added,”_And_ irritating.”

She huffed, voice dripping with sarcasm as she replied,” Really? I couldn’t tell.”

He looked a bit sheepish. “I’ll admit I didn’t react very well. I’m not used to people telling me no. I was fully immersed in my Steff-the-dick persona, so my response wasn’t exactly great.”

“I’m just not sure if I can believe you. But…” she trailed off, letting herself take a deep breath. Why was she even considering this? “I’ll give you a chance. One.”

“That’s all I need.” He seemed far too pleased with himself.

Andie couldn’t deny that Steff was attractive. If he was going to decide to change his tune she might as well give him a shot. There was something more to him; some part of him he had buried long ago. She wanted to know what it was and why he didn’t show it more often.

“So, do you know where you’re going to go to college?”

He shrugged noncommittally. “My father wants me to go to the University of Chicago or Yale, but they’re not really my scene. I was thinking of just going to a local college. I’m not really sure what I want to do with my life. What about you? Where are you going?”

Andie blushed and looked down. Here it was. Another thing he could tear her down for. “I won’t be able to go for a few more years. Can’t afford it. But my job at Trax is decent and I’ve been drawing some fashion designs in my free time.”

“Well, I’ve got some connections in the fashion industry. My mother does, anyways. I’m sure if I asked you could get a meeting with someone; pitch your ideas and all that.”

Andie was caught off guard by his sincerity and generosity. “Are you serious? I couldn’t ask you to do that, Steff. We hardly know each other. Besides, my designs aren’t that good. It’s been made more than clear to me over the years that I’m not the most fashionable girl in school.”

Steff had the decency to look slightly ashamed, knowing it was him and his ‘friends’ who had planted that idea in her head. “I don’t think so. Truly I don’t. You’re just different. But that’s good. Especially in an industry like fashion. I’m sure someone would appreciate your ideas. How about you show them to me sometime?”

“I don’t know. Maybe sometime. We’ll see.” She said a little uneasily. It was really odd how different he was when he wasn’t surrounded by his friends.

Soon their food came and their conversation continued, although they kept it to small talk and easy topics. Steff paid for the bill and offered to drive her home.

“Oh no, that’s alright. My car’s at Trax so you can just drop me off there.”

“Alright. Next time I can just pick you up from home. It would be more convenient for you,” he said as they got in the car.

Next time. That meant he wanted another date with her. So far he hadn’t been anything but polite. And she’d promised to give him a chance. But damn, she didn’t want him to see her house. It was practically in shambles.

“I don’t know. I mean, I work a lot.”

“Oh come on. You’ve got to have the weekend off, right?”

“Y-yeah. I do.”

“Andie, what’s wrong? Why are you being so…worried about it?”

It was like Blane all over again.

“I don’t want you to see my house, alright? It’s embarrassing!” At this point she was fighting off tears, hugging her arms closely to her chest as she looked out the window.

Steff pulled the car over and turned to her,”I don’t care about that kind of stupid shit, Andie. Maybe…maybe in the past, but not now. I’m not going to judge you because of where you live. I’m fully aware that not everyone has a rich bastard of a father.”

Ah, there it was. So it was his father. She wasn’t going to dig into it now, but at least she knew the root of the problem.

“Fine. I know I’ve been a bit closed off and snippy tonight, but I did have a nice time. We can go out again Saturday if you want.”

Steff beamed at her. “I would love that. I’ll pick you up at seven if that works.”

She nodded and he put the car back into drive. A few minutes later they arrived at Trax and Steff got out to walk her to her car.

“Thank you for giving me a chance tonight.”

“I’m glad I did. There’s a lot more to you than I thought.”

“I’ll prove it to you eventually, that I’m a good person.”

“I hope so,” she said.

“Well, I’d better let you get home. I’m sure I’ll see you at school tomorrow. I can’t wait for Saturday.” He leaned down and for a second Andie thought he was going to kiss her. He didn’t, and she didn’t know if she felt relieved or not. Instead, he brushed his lips against her cheek, so light she could hardly feel it.

“See you later,” he said.

“Bye, Steff.”


	3. Steff/Andie Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steff and Andie go on their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life got busy and I lost the motivation to write. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter to my Alan/Liz story up within the next few days, too. As always, let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoy!

When Andie pulled up to the school the next morning, she found Steff waiting for her near her parking spot.

“Want to walk in with me?” He asked after she got out.

Andie had spent much of the previous night reflecting on her date with Steff. He’d been nothing but kind and she found herself more than willing to go out with him again. Hopefully, his nice-guy attitude would continue. She still found it strange that he was interested in her. Still suspicious that his treatment of her had done a complete 180. But she reminded herself to give him a chance. One. That’s what she’d promised.

“Are you sure?” She hesitated. “I don’t think it would look too good if anyone saw you being nice to me.”

A deep frown marred his face, his tone reflecting his hurt as he said,”Last night must not have gone as well as I thought. I told you I’m interested in you. I don’t give a shit about what anyone thinks anymore. They can go fuck themselves if they have a problem with me being with you.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want to embarrass you.”

He sighed and took her hand in his. “You’re not embarrassing. I know it’s my fault you think that. I swear to you I’m going to prove you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

With that, he led her inside the school. On the walk up, a few of the students gave them odd looks, but they both ignored it.

“Do you mind if we stop at my locker? I’ve got to get some of my textbooks.”

“No, no, not at all,” Andie replied.

He smiled and lead her down the hallway, eventually reaching his locker. He let go of her hand to enter in his combination, and was just about ready to open the locker when Benny came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She paid no attention to Andie and leaned up to whisper none too quietly in Steff’s ear,”Are we still on for Friday night? I’ve been waiting all week for a repeat of the party.”

Her hands wandered down to his stomach, fingertips brushing the waistline of his pants.

Andie stood frozen, disgust displayed clearly on her face.

Steff wasted no time in removing Benny from his person and putting distance between them.

“I called you last night and told you we were done. Or were you too drunk to remember?” He sneered.

Benny pouted and whined,”You’ve said that before, but you never mean it!”

“I’m serious this time. I’m with Andie. I told you that.” He reached out and grasped Andie’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

Benny finally seemed to realize Andie was there and scowled at her. “Really, Steff? You’re leaving me for _that_? I doubt she’s ever even kissed anyone before!”

Steff’s eyes darkened, a scowl tugging at his lips. “I explained to you last night that we were over. You and I don’t really care about each other. We use one another. It’s not healthy and I’m done with that bullshit. Now please leave, and don’t talk like that about Andie. She doesn’t deserve it and you know it.”

Benny huffed petulantly and stalked off. As soon as she was out of sight, Steff turned and looked a bit panicky,”I’m really sorry about that. I forgot Benny and I had plans until last night but I canceled them as soon as I remembered. I promise I wasn’t planning on seeing her. I swear-“

“Steff,” Andie cut in,”it’s fine. I believe you. I just didn’t like seeing her throw herself all over you.” She blushed a bit, not intending to tell him that part.

Steff’s expression changed from one of panic to slight satisfaction. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t enjoy it,” he said flatly. “Now c’mon, we’ve got class. You have history, right?”

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“As I’ve said before, I’ve been interested in you for years. It’s only natural I know your schedule by heart.”

“Hmmm, I think that’s borderline stalking, but I’ll let it go,” she teased.

He smiled and grabbed his books, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Steff walked with her in the mornings and in between classes every day. After about two days the murmuring in the halls died down. It was amusing how fast teenagers moved on from one bit of gossip to another.

Andie got ready for her second date with Steff, although there really wasn’t much for her to do. They had established she wasn’t interested in anything fancy, so she just wore a casual outfit but put a touch of makeup on.

Just as she made her way out of her room, a knock sounded at her door. She grabbed her purse and moved hastily to answer it.

Steff smiled as soon as he saw her. “Looking beautiful as always,” he complimented.

Andie blushed slightly and smiled shyly. “Thanks, Steff. You look good too.”

“Is your father home?” He asked, and she looked at him in confusion. Why would he want to know?

“It’s just that I think I should introduce myself if I’m going to be taking you out,” he explained.

“My father works odd hours. Besides, I don’t need his _permission_ to date anyone,” she said emphatically.

Steff was quick to correct her. “I didn’t mean it that way. I know you’re independent. I just thought it would be nice to let him know that I have good intentions. Whether he approves of me or not doesn’t matter. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it would be nice if he liked me, but at the end of the day, you can make decisions for yourself. It’s more for his benefit than anyone else’s.”

“I don’t think my father pays much attention to me or my life. He’s…preoccupied with other things. He’s got a lot on his mind.”

Steff nodded, sensing the topic was a bit touchy for her. Steering the conversation elsewhere he said,”Well, we can do a ‘meet the parents’ later because right now all I’m concerned about is winning over the stunning woman standing in front of me.”

She smiled but shifted a bit uncomfortably.

“What?” He asked, eyebrows raised. “Too much?”

“I don’t know. I suppose I’m just not used to being complimented. And added to that, they’re coming from you.”

“Well get used to it because I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. Besides, I’m only speaking the truth.”

She smiled at him then and took his hand,”Well, how about we actually go on this date instead of standing here talking on my doorstep. What are we doing anyway?”

“Well, my parents aren’t home so I thought we could go to my place and I can cook dinner. I’ve also got plenty of movies, too, so we can watch something after we eat.”

Andie’s smile faded and she felt her stomach drop. No parents. Alone in Steff’s house. It sounded all too familiar to the types of ‘dates’ he went on with the other girls.

Luckily, Steff recognized her change in demeanor and was quick to amend his offer. “I should have worded that better. It definitely sounds like I’m trying to lure you into my house, but I promise that’s not the case. I just figured you might like a quiet night in and I thought it might be romantic to cook you dinner but maybe it’s just stupid now that I think about it. We can just go someplace else if you want.”

His gaze shifted towards his feet and a bit of his hair fell down across his forehead.

Andie let out a breath of relief and felt a bit guilty about her reaction. “I’m sorry. I know I need to stop assuming the worst when it comes to you. You’ve been nothing but kind and respectful since your change of heart.”

“It wasn’t a change of heart,” he corrected. “I’ve always felt this way about you, and it’s about time I’ve showed it.”

“I trust you,” she said. “So yes, I would love to go back to your place. And for the record, I think cooking dinner for me is very romantic.”

A grin flashed across his face at her words,”I’m glad you think so.”

XXXXXXXXX

Andie didn’t think she’d ever get used to how nice Steff’s house was. When they walked in, he told her to make herself at home yet she felt like she shouldn’t touch anything. She sat at the island counter in the kitchen, watching as Steff prepared their meal.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help with anything?” She asked. Truth be told, she was quite surprised he knew how to cook at all. She always figured they had a private chef or something else as equally ridiculous.

“Positive,” he replied. “This night is for you.”

About an hour later the meal was ready; seasoned chicken breasts with potatoes and steamed vegetables. It was delicious and Steff seemed very proud of how it turned out.

After dinner, they settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

Steff’s arm was slung across her shoulders, his other hand digging into the bowl of popcorn sitting between them.

Andie was watching the movie with rapt attention, giggling in amusement. Steff abandoned watching the film and instead turned his gaze to her. His lips quirked up each time she laughed, an inexplicable warmth filling his chest.

Andie glanced over and caught him staring. “What?” She asked, cheeks flushing.

“You’re beautiful.” He answered, unable to tear his eyes away.

She looked down shyly, a hesitant smile pulling at her lips.

He set the bowl of popcorn aside and gently cupped her cheek, turning her head up. “I’d like to kiss you, Andie, but I’ll be patient if you’re not ready.”

She flushed even more, uncertainty taking over. She’d never kissed anyone and found herself feeling nervous. What if she was terrible at it? He was so experienced that surely it would be disappointing for him.

“You’re overthinking it,” he said gently, his voice shaking her from her thoughts.

“Benny was right; I’ve never kissed anyone before. What if I’m not any good?”

He laughed softly and said,”No one’s good their first time. It just takes practice. And I can tell you I’m _more_ than willing to practice with you.”

That coaxed a giggle out of her and she nodded, giving him permission.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. It was chaste and far from demanding; merely an introduction to what could be. He pulled away after a few seconds, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

His eyes searched hers, looking for any sign of discomfort or reluctance. He didn’t see any and captured her lips once more, this time a little more insistent. He caught her bottom lip between his and tugged, the action eliciting a quiet sigh from her.

He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and was pleased when she parted them for him. She tasted faintly of the popcorn they had been eating and he pulled away after a few moments, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Andie _was_ feeling overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. Her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks were burning. “I don’t think I’ll mind practicing with you,” she said with a smile.

“Mmmm,” he hummed in agreement. “And I think I’ll have to retract my previous statement. It seems not _everyone_ is bad at kissing their first time.”

She laughed and snuggled into his side, enjoying the warmth of his body. “I’m glad I wasn’t terrible then. I was so nervous.” She looked up at him and shook her head. “I just can’t believe this.”

“Believe what?”

“That I’m sitting here with _you_ at _your_ house and it’s because I want to. A week ago I thought you were the biggest asshole I’d ever met.”

“And now?” He questioned, tone insistent.

“I don’t know. You’re obviously not what I thought you were. You’re sweet and thoughtful and considerate, but I can tell there’s a lot more going on. I know I haven’t seen all of you yet.”

He seemed satisfied with her answer, running his hand along her shoulder. “You’re right. But it goes both ways. There’s more to you than meets the eye. And if you’ll let me, I’d love to find out what it is.”

“Well, so far I have no complaints so I’d say you’ll get plenty of time to figure me out. And really, thank you so much for tonight. Dinner was lovely and so was the movie. And the kiss was…it was better than I imagined it would be.”

Steff raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile making its way onto his face. “Oh? You’ve imagined kissing me before? Please tell me more.”

Andie blushed and smacked his shoulder. “Shut up. I’m sure it’s no surprise to you.”

“But it is. So tell me, when did you first think about kissing me?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh come on,” he chided gently. “Humor me _please_.”

She huffed and mumbled,”Freshman year.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” he said, looking all too pleased with himself.

“Oh whatever,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Freshman year, huh? Just think of all the time we’ve wasted. If only I would have known, I’d have made my move much earlier.”

“What about you? Did you ever think about kissing _me_?”

Steff knew as soon as he said it he probably shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help it.

“Oh Andie, I’ve thought about a lot more than just kissing you.”

Now her cheeks were _really_ red and she wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“I’m sorry,” he said, thinking he’d made her uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean that to sound like I was pressuring you, I was just trying to-“

Andie cut him off by pressing her lips to his. She wasn’t uncomfortable by his comment, just flustered. She never would have thought a boy would think of her like that. It was nice to hear and she trusted him enough to know he wasn’t trying to make any subtle demands.

Steff was shocked by her boldness, but not for long. He took control of the kiss, hands moving to her hips as he swiftly pulled her into his lap.

Andie threaded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of it as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips just slightly and gasped as Steff took full advantage.His hands squeezed her hips and he pulled away a few seconds later, his breathing heavier than before.

Andie bit her bottom lip and smiled down at him shyly.

“You are incredible,” he breathed, pulling her back down to peck her lips affectionately. “But we need to stop now or I’ll get carried away.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Andie replied, getting a rush from the unfamiliar feelings coursing through her.

“Believe me, you would. We don’t need to rush anything. I’m just happy I got to kiss you tonight. Anything more can wait.” He shifted her off of his lap and pulled her against his side. “I’ll take you home once this movie’s over. And I hope you’ll agree to a third date.”


	4. Update

Just an update to let everyone know that I am open to taking requests for James/any of his characters. Let me know if there is a pairing you want me to write and any guidelines you ant me to follow. I'm going to be updating a few of my stories soon.


	5. Recommendation #1 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is pregnant but thinks Red doesn't want the baby. This will be a two-parter. Let me know what you think!

Liz woke to the sound of Agnes’ wailing. Glancing over at the clock, she saw it was only three in the morning. She groaned and made to move out of bed, but Red was already sitting up.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll deal with her.”

He dropped a kiss to her forehead and softly padded out of the room.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to drift off again, but it seemed Agnes was giving Red some trouble. She was a year old but still insisted on waking them almost every night. Throwing off the covers, she decided to go help.

She didn’t know what they were going to do in seven months. With another baby on the way, the house was going to be busy. She still needed to tell Red, but didn’t know how to go about it.

The results had only come back a few days ago, yet she couldn’t bring herself to have _that_ conversation with him. It wasn’t like they had been trying to get pregnant. In fact, Red had always been especially careful to make sure they used protection.

As she approached the room, Liz could hear Red cooing to her daughter softly.

“Quiet down now, my little love. Your mother is trying to get some sleep.” He reached down and tickled her stomach, eliciting a giggle from the little girl instead of a cry.

“Thank goodness there’s only you,” he sighed in relief. “I thought I was done raising children a long time ago,” his low tones seemed to be soothing her and Agnes’ eyes started to grow heavy.

Elizabeth couldn’t bear to listen to more and ran back to their room, tears stinging her eyes. She missed his soft murmur of, “Until you came along, that is. I didn’t think I could love anything as much as I do you.”

When she reached their room, Liz sat heavily on the bed and tried to keep her emotions in check. Red could come back into the room at any second and she didn’t want him to pry.

What was she going to do now? He didn’t want kids; she was lucky he even agreed to be Agnes’ father. And now she was pregnant.

Her mind drifted back to the beginning of their relationship. Red’s name had just been cleared and he was finally, _deservedly_, a free man. Liz had been so elated that she’d rushed to his Bethesda apartment and kissed him without a second thought. The expression on his face was one she’d never forget.

They had talked and finally come clean about their feelings for one another. In a matter of weeks, Red had moved in with her and Agnes, reassuring her that he was more than happy to take up the role of her father. Agnes had taken to him instantly, of course. He’d charmed the girl within a matter of seconds and had her giggling profusely in his arms.

And now, here they were. Liz pregnant and utterly dejected, and Red none the wiser as to what she was feeling.

Liz was torn away from her thoughts by a pair of hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

“I told you to go back to sleep,” his low voice rumbled. “Agnes is all taken care of.”

She hummed and replied in as normal a tone as she could muster,”I know. I just heard her crying and was about to go see if you needed help.”

“I’ve done this before, you know,” he replied softly.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but wince slightly. _That’s right_, she thought. _He’s raised a little girl before._ No wonder he didn’t want more kids. The loss of his daughter…

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, her reaction not going unnoticed. “I've noticed you’ve been a little off the past few days.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” She moved out of his grasp and laid down on the bed.

Red held the back of his hand against her forehead. “Hmmm, you don’t feel like you have a fever. Just get some rest, Lizzie. I’ll take Agnes out tomorrow so you can have a break. Alright?”

She nodded in response and drew up the covers, knowing she would be doing anything but resting tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

When she awoke the next morning, she rolled over and found a note on Red’s pillow.

_Agnes and I will be back at 4. Take the day to relax, sweetheart. We love you. Red +_ _Agnes_

Jesus, what was she going to do? Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 9. Okay, she had six hours to figure this all out.

After she got ready, Liz made a cup of coffee, tapping her fingers compulsively on the table as she thought about what to do. Perhaps a bit of time away would do her good. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Red mentioning a man he did business with in Europe who specialized in making people disappear.

Perhaps for the right price, his contact could ensure his secrecy in the matter.

Reluctant to waste time, Liz hurried up to their room and rummaged through his drawer, finally finding the burner phone he kept tucked in the back.

She called Red’s contact, standing by the window to watch for Red’s car as she did.

The man was reluctant to help her at first. Liz didn’t miss the note of fear in his voice at the suggestion of keeping this from Red should he ask for any information. Finally, Elizabeth offered a big enough number for his silence.

The deal was made.

She would be leaving in two hours, flying out from a small, rural airport about an hour southwest of her home. A car would be waiting at a park a few blocks down to take her to the airport.

She wouldn’t be gone forever; she could never leave Agnes. But Liz needed time to clear her head and figure out what she really wanted. She needed space from Red and knew Agnes would be safer here with him. A couple of months in Italy would do her good, give her time to sort everything out.

She just hoped everything would go as planned.


End file.
